


to the victor go the spoils

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Danny is ambushed but this is a fight he really doesn’t mind losing.





	to the victor go the spoils

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Thirteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “snowball fight.”

The snowball landed on the back of Danny’s jacket with a wet thunk as he walked away from the school. He sighed and turned, expecting to see a student fleeing the scene but instead found Clara, cheeks and nose pink with the cold and eyes sparkling as she grinned at him.

“Oh, you’re in for it now,” he said, smile stealing over his face.

“You’re on.”

Clara dipped quickly and scooped up a handful of snow. She was still compacting it when Danny threw his first projectile. It burst against Clara’s shoulder, sending snow into her face and she laughed, retaliating immediately with a throw that went wide.

They traded snowballs, circling closer to each other in the school courtyard. Danny was trying to scoop another handful of snow when Clara barreled into him, knocking him onto his back with her on top of him, both of them breathless from laughter.

“I win,” she said, smiling down at him.

“If you insist,” he said. “To the victor go the spoils, so what can I do for you?”

“I think a kiss would do nicely,” Clara replied. She leaned down, closing the small distance between their lips and claiming her victory.


End file.
